


Just a Moment

by daydreamer4



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, F/F, Fluff, Frozen 2 spoilers, I couldn't get Show Yourself outta my head so here we are, Lullabies, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), not gonna lie its pretty rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer4/pseuds/daydreamer4
Summary: Cass and Elsa find a moment for themselves during a royal summit Anna is hosting.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Just a Moment

“ _Come to me now, open your door. Don’t make me wait, one moment more…”_

Cass rolls her eyes but couldn’t quite wipe the smile off her face. “Really?” she asks.

Elsa grins as she leans on the bottom half of the stable door. 

_“Come to me now, open your door,”_ she sings as she pushes open the door and walks toward Cass.

_“Don’t make me wait,”_

She wraps her arms around the warrior, pulling her away from Fidella. Cass stops brushing the horse and tilts her head towards Elsa. 

_“One moment more,”_ Elsa whispers in her ear. Cass shivers, her cheeks growing red at Elsa’s giggles. “You’re mean,” she murmurs as the arms around her pull her closer. She rests a hand on one of Elsa’s, smiling at the former queen. “Serenading me in a horse stable. You could’ve at least waited until we were in the castle.”

“It’s plenty warm in here though, and secluded…”

Cass rolls her eyes but keeps her smile as Elsa rests her chin on her shoulder. “Stinker,” Elsa says. Cass tosses the hairbrush in her hand and turns around inside Elsa’s arms to reciprocate the hug, pressing her forehead with Elsa’s. They stay that way, taking in the quiet moment.

“How long are you staying this time?” Elsa asks, pulling away but remaining in Cass’s arms. “Anna said the summit would last two weeks, but I’ve heard representatives from some of the kingdoms are leaving early.”

“Corona will only stay a few days. Rapunzel needs to return home in time to settle matters with Ingvarr. They’re scheduled to leave Sunday morning.”

Elsa let her shoulders droop. “So soon? And you’ve only just arrived…?” Elsa raises an eyebrow at Cass’s smirk. “Should I know what that means?” Cass shakes her head and takes her hand as she guides them outside. “Raps will leave, but I’ll be staying a few days more to wrap up things here. And, well,” she lifts her shoulders as they enter the castle gates, “longer, if the offer’s still on the table.”

“Of course my offer’s open. We’ll go north as soon as you finish. I can introduce you to the Northuldra, the rest of the spirits, the forest! I’ll ask the Nokk if they’d be willing to carry us both up the water. Between our combined weight you'll have to pack light.” Elsa furrows her brow. "Unless weight isn't an issue for them. I'll ask before the day's done."

“Nothing says safe like riding a temperamental spirit far away from solid ground,” Cass says as she pulls open the castle door, stepping sideways to let Elsa enter first. Elsa curtsies gravely in response and earns an eye roll for her trouble. She chuckles and in the corner of her eyes sees her love shake her head. “I’d be more comfortable taking the road. It’s only a day or so of traveling.”

“Riding the Nokk would shorten the journey to an hour at most. It’ll be fine, I promise,” Elsa grabs her hand and squeezes. Cass squeezes back and smiles, the expression not quite reaching her eyes. “We don’t have to decide now,” Elsa adds, letting the conversation come to an end. They reach Cass’s guest room. Said guest opens the door and leans on the door frame, blocking Elsa from entering.

“We have an hour before the break is over,” she eyes Elsa playfully, “but I still need to prepare a few last minute changes, so I’ll let you go now.”

“Changes? What changes requires a guard’s attention?” Elsa asks as she takes a step forward. “Let Eugene handle it.”

“Important changes. Besides, Fitzherbert’s busy winning over Avalor-”

“Surely these changes won’t take longer than a few minutes,” Elsa continues as she slides her hands down Cass’s shoulders, pushing the woman inside.

“You know as much as I do how delicate trade agreements can be-” 

“And Rapunzel told me herself she finished those adjustments hours ago,” Elsa finishes as she pushes Cass down on the bed. She waves her hand and shoots a tendril of ice behind her, slamming the door shut. Cass tries to smother her grin and fails horribly. It’s Elsa’s turn to roll her eyes, though her smile betrays her amusement. “You’re mean,” she tells her with faux annoyance, “but I suppose I can forgive you.”

“Get over here.” Cass pulls her down and flips their positions, resting her arms besides Elsa’s head. She kisses her once, twice, three times. Cool hands cup her neck and head, tangling themselves in her hair. She gives in and deepens the kiss, her own hand trailing downward till she’s holding Elsa’s hip. She draws her thumb in circles over the fabric; Elsa drags a hand down her back and hugs her closer in response. They break apart and catch their breath. 

“Still think I’m mean?” Cass teases.

“The meanest of them all.”

Cass pouts. Elsa laughs and gives her a peck on the lips. She guides the warrior onto her side and cups her face, tracing her cheeks and lips. Cass closes her eyes and gives in to her touch, running her own hand up and down Elsa’s side. She feels the tension inside her fade as Elsa runs her fingers across her face and down her neck, drawing intricate patterns along her skin. 

_“Where the north wind, meets the sea,”_

“Not tired,” Cass mumbles. She rolls onto her back, pulling Elsa to her side. Elsa shakes her head and perches herself on her arm, the other hand staying on Cass’s skin.

_“There’s a river, full of memory,”_

Elsa brushes a stray lock of hair from Cass’s face. A small smile breaks out when she notes Cass’s breathing grows slow and steady. Her own eyes grow heavy, and with a flick of her fingers twirls of ice fly to extinguish the candles burning inside the room. 

_“Sleep my darling safe and sound,”_

She settles herself next to Cass and wraps an arm around the warrior, snuggling close. An arm moves to fit under her neck while a hand cradles her arm close. Elsa rests her head on Cass’s chest and sighs contently, the heartbeat she hears lulling her further into dreams.

 _“For in this river all is found,”_ she murmurs, and closes her eyes.


End file.
